Forbbiden Fruit
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Just random yaoi moments in the Seireitei and such. Nc-17. Yaoi/Smut/Lemon/Shmex!
1. Chapter 1

The first of many crack yaoi stories to come!

YES IT IS MATURE!! 18 AND OLDER ONLY!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

First-IchigoxUryuu

* * *

"Uryuu! Why're you in my rrom?" Ichigo muttered half asleep, "At 3 am none the less?"

The dark haired quincy simply smirked to himself and sat down at Ichigo's desk, "So i can't visit my commrade all of a sudden?"

The orange haired teen just groaned and walked over to Uryuu, "Not at 3am you idiot."

There was an awkward silence as Uryuu stood up as well, "You may be right. But I came to tell you something."

"Tell me-" Ichigo was cut off by the quincy forcing him into a passionate kiss.

Uryuu grabbed Ichigo's shoulders as he mashed his face against the confused shinigami's, then shoved him to the bed, "You can't hide it Ichigo. I know you want this."

"Whadda ya mean?" Ichigo asked trying to convince him that he was wrong.

Uryuu clamped a hand over his mouth, "Shutup you moron. I've known since you met Rukia. That day we had our competition?"

Ichigo mumbled a few protests, but knew Uryuu was right. He had secretly always loved the Quincy teen.

Smirking, Uryuu ran his free hand to the hem of Ichigo's pants, "Don't fight it. You know I'm right."

Eyes wide, Ichigo tried to squirm away from Uryuu, but the dominant boy had a pretty frim grip on him.

As his hand ran along the hem of Ichigo's pants, Uryuu took his hand off of his mouth and kissed him pationately again.

Ichigo cried out slightly as Uryuu kissed him, but knew that he couldn't fight it. He lay there, just hoping for Uryuu to leave. He then gasped in surprise as Uryuu thrust his hand into his pants, rubbing his member from outside his boxers.

Uryuu continued to findle Ichigo's member, taking advantage of his confusion, "You like that don't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore it. Unfortunately, his body was enjoying every moment of Uryuu's hands all over him.

With a swift tug, Uryuu yanked Ichigo's pants and boxers down revealing the rock hard member that Ichigo had tried SO hard to ignore.

"What are you. . .Gah!!" Ichigo cried out as he felt Uryuu squeeze him, his cheeks becoming bright red, "S-Stop it!"

Uryuu tightened his grip even more, watching Ichigo squirm, "Why? You're voice screams stop, but your body screams go." Smirking to himself, Uryuu moved dow te orange haired bo body and began sucking on the tip of his member.

Ichigo tried his hardest not to scream as chills ran up his spine, _Dammit Uryuu! Why do you have to be right all the time!?_

After a minute, Uryuu pulled off of Ichigo and sat up on his knees. Without saying anything, e undid his own pants, revealing his member, stiff as a board.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo snapped sitting up and moving towards his headboard.

"You'll see," Uryuu replied standing up next to the bed. He found Ichigo's school tie on the floor, typical, and walked back over to the confused orange haired boy.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Ichigo snapped as Uryu wrestled him face down onto the bed.

"Shut up," Uryuu snapped grabbing Ichigo's wrists and tying them securely to the headboard.

Despite his protest, it was clear to ichigo that Uryuu wouldn't give up.

Uryuu smiled and ran his hands down ichigo's muscular back, "Looking good as usual Ichigo." He then noticed a bottle of hand lotion on the desk and grabbed it, "I take it your a virgin?"

"What!?" Ichigo snappe trying not to answer his question.

"I see. Guess I get to be lucky number one then," Uryuu replied squeezing some of the lotion into his palm.

Ichigo struggled to see behind him, "Don't you dare you bastard!" He then saw Uryuu grab a handkerchief off of his dresser, "What are you. .mmph!!"

Uryuu took his lotion free hand and grabbed the nearest kerchief, "You talk to much." He then balled it up and stuffed it into Ichigo's mouth. "Much better," he muttered before massaging the lotion onto his member.

Ichigo tried to push the kerchief out of his mouth, but it was wedged to well. He tried to look back at Uryuu, but clenched his eyes shut as he felt Uryuu pushing into him.

Uryuu had placed his member by Ichigo's entrance and pushed hard, hoping to get in. After a moment, he was in and began thrusting, hard and fast, not wanting to give Ichigo any break on his first go.

Ichigo clenched his fists as best he could as he felt Uryuu's thrusts grow harder and faster.

After a minute, Uryuu pulled Ichigo up from lying on his stomach into a doggie style position, allowing him to gain leverage over his uke.

Ichigo continued to moan into the cloth, hisown member pulsing with ecstasy. After a few more thrusts, Uryuu hit a sweet spot, causing Ichigo to scream a bit, though it was muffled by the cloth.

Uryuu smirked as he saw Ichigo trembling and reached down to grasp his member, still thrusting into Ichigo's tight hole, "I told you I was right."

Ichigo couldn't fight it anymore. Feeling Uryuu inside him and grasping his member, Icigo allowed himself to gasped as his white cum spilled all over Uryuu's hand and the bed.

Uryuu oaused, still inside, and brought his hand up, "Like I said,I was right." He then licked some f the come from his hand and then continued pounding the shinigami. Only a few more thrusts in though, Uryuu shot his seed up into Ichigo's ass.

Borth teens sat there for a moment breathing heavil. Uryuu pulled the cloth out of his mouth and smirked, "I told ya so."

Ichigo nodded and kissed Uryuu, the passion as intense as when uryuu had forced it on him, "Shut the hell up you bastard."

* * *

I know, it's my first dirty story in a while. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 AND HAVE EAD THIS YOU ARE SCREWED!! I WARNED YOU!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for more canon/nonsense yaoi!!!

2-GinxIzuru

* * *

"Ichimaru Taichou. Heere's your paperwork," Izuru called out as he entered the spacious office.

"Why thank you Izuru. Set it there," Gin said quietly not looking up from his other papers.

Izuru carefully set it down and sighed, "I-It's a nice day, isn't it Taichou san?"

"It is," Gin replied, looking up at his fuku-taichou, "Although. Not as nice as you."

Izuru looked shocked at hearing this come from his taichou, but tried to brush it off, "E-E-Excuse me -t-t-taichou san."

"Where are you going Izuru?" Gin asked as he shunpoed in right behind the blonde man.

"I was going to meet up with Renji. We were going to lunch," Izuru stammered, freezing midstep.

Gin stepped in front of Izuru and ran a hand over his cheek, "Why not stay here? I've been rather lonely."

_Is this for real? Is Ichimaru Taichou serious!?_ Izuru thought as he felt Gin's hand on his skin. To his surprise, his hand was rather warm.

"I've admired you for some time Izuru," Gin whispered, locking the door of his office.

Izuru's cheeks grew bright red as her realized what the pale haired man meant but didn't reply. Instead, he walked over and embraced him, "As have I, Taichou san."

Gin leaned down and kissed Izuru gently, "That's good. I'd hate to take you by force and ruin that perfect body of yours."

Izuru gasped lightly as Gin's lips moved from his mouth to the base of his neck, "Nn. . .Ichimaru Taichou. . ."

After another kiss, Gin moved Izuru to his desk, swiping the papers off of it in the process, "Izuru, I am going to take you. Here and now."

"Please do. i've wanted this for so long," Izuru muttered running his pale hands over his taichou's shoulders.

Without another moment of hesitation, Gin pulled Izuru's hakama and kimono off, revealing his muscular form, "Mm, you've been working out."

Izuru blushed a bit as he lay there, totally exposed, but continuedto allow his taichou access.

"Wow Izuru," Gin muttered running a hand over the blondes hard member, "Your pretty excited." He then leaned forward and kissed Izuru once more.

Izuru relished the kiss, breathing hard in anticipation, "Taichou san. . .''

After a moment, Gin helped Izuru onto his knees, "Wanna undress me?"

Izuru raised his hands to his taichou's belt, but was stopped, "Ichiumaru Taichou?"

Gin paused Izuru's movements and grabbed his sash, "I might make you work for it." He then knelt behind Izuru and began to gently tie his hands behind his back. Once they were tied, Gin ran his hands down from Izuru's shoulders down to his throbing erection.

Izuru moaned a bit then looked up at Ichimaru taichou. Silently, he began to unrie the taichou's sash with his teeth. once it came undone, the taichou's hakama fell to the ground, revealing his large erection in front of him.

Gin chuckled and slipped of his kimono, "Go ahead."

Izuru nodded and began to lick the tip of his member, then slowly began to take it into his mouth. To his surprise, he could only get it half way in but her continued to rub it with his toungue and sucked it hard.

Gin moaned and leaned his head back, "Can i give you a hand?" He then reached down, then slowly pushed Izuru's mouth further onto his member.

Izuru gasped a bit as he tried not to gag, but allowd his taichou to control his movements.

Gin thrust into Izur's mouth a couple more times then pulled out, "Well done."

Izuru breathed a little heavier as the member was removed from his mouth, then stood up as his taichou helped him.

Gin chuckled and kissed Izuru's neck again, "Wanna go further?"

"Yes, Ichimaru Taichou," Izuru replied with anerotic moan.

Smirking, Gin bent Izuru over his desk, staring at the blondes entrance, "Hm. . .it'll only hurt for a minute."

Izuru lay there as he felt his taichous hands roaming his body, "I-Ichimaru Taichou. . ." He cried out slightly as he felt his taichou slowly enter him, but soon began moaning in pleassure.

Gin chuckled and pulled Ichimaru into and embrace as he thrust into him, "Yes. . .Izuru, your doing well . . ." He then leaned Ivuru against a wall, and began slowing his thrusts down, just to make Izuru moan and groan even louder. As he stood there, Gin untied Izuru's hands and pulled out long enough to turn him aorund, "Do you like this Izuru?"

Izuru blushed a bit as Gin leaned in close to him, "Yes, taichou san. . ."

He then lifted Izuru up just enough to re-enter him and began thrusting again.

Izuru gasped and grasped Gin's shoulders as he felt his thrusts getting faster, "Ah! Taichou!!"

Gin chuckled and leaned in close to his ear, "Go on Izuru, say my name!"

A few more thrusts and Izuru threw his head back, "Gin!!!"

Gin smiled is Izuru came, the white liquid splattering over the blondes torso and his own stomach, "Good Izuru."

He then pulled out and set izuru down, once more, placing his member against Izur's lips.

Izuru managed to catch his breath, then began sucking in Gin's member once more, this time taking it all in.

Gin shuddered and braced himself against the wall, "Yes. . .Yes, Kira."

Izuru closed his eyes as his taichou's cum filled his mouth and allowed it to run down his chin. He then began stroking it hard and fast, "You like that Taichou?"

Gin gasped and bucked his hips a bit, coming all over Izuru's face.

Izuru licked a little off of Gin's member then leaned back, "Thank you, taichou."

Gin knlet down and sat beside Izuru, "No, thank you." They then spent the rest of the day relaxing in Gin's office.  


* * *

C'mon! You all know you like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

3- GrimmjowxSzayelApporro

* * *

"I take it, Ulquiorra turned you down again?" The pink haired arrancar sat at his desk, staring the Sexta Espada down.

Grimmjow glared at him angrily and flipped him off, "Like you care you gay ass bastard."

SzaeyelAporro laughed at this, "Oh my! He must be more in love with Aizen than you thought!"

There was a brief silenece as the blue haired espada let this sink in, then he attacked Octave Espada, "I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"So temperamental. I like that about you Grimmy," SzaeyelAporro called out from behind his comrade.

Once more, Grimmjow lashed out at SzaeyelAporro, this time getting a firm grip on the man's throat, "I said, shut the hell up!!!"

"Did I make the poor kitty angry?" he asked, his voice slightly strangled, "I'm sorry."

"Do you have a death wish?" Grimmjow asked tightening his grip.

SzaeyelAporro just laughed a bit, then slowly pried Grimmjow's fingers from around his pale neck, "So fierce. I love it."

Grimmjow pulled his hand away and stepped back, "If you think I'm gonna fuck you just cause Ulquiorra turned me down, you got another damn thing comin to ya."

"Oh, I plan on making you do so much more," SzaelAporro siad coldly walking over to a small tray set aside on his desk. Slowly he picked up a syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid, "I think you'll be VERY cooperative soon."

Grimmjow swiftly reaced for his sword, but it wasn't quick enough. SzaeyelAporro was already beside him, injecting the strange liquid into his arm, "You....bastard..." Soon Grimmjow was unconcious on the floor of the Octave Espada's office.

* * *

"Hn? What the hell?" Grimmjow woke up to find himself strapped down to what looked like an opperating table.

"Ah, your awake Grimmy."

The sickeningly sweet voice made Grimmjow sick to is stomach, "You bastard...what was that shit?"

"A sedative. It can knock out fairly strong arrancar. I'm pretty sure Ulquiorra would even submit to it. Oh, and it also restricts reishi for as long as upto three days," SzaelAporro explained almost TOO cheerfully.

Despite the explanation, Grimmjow tried rellentlessly to create a cero, but it fizzled out within a few seconds, "Dammit!" It wasn't until he looked down that he realized that he was buck naked.

SzaeyelAporro chuckled and ran a hand over Grimmjow's muscular chest, "Such a fine specimen." Ignoring the blue haired mans cries of protest, he continued to explore the well toned body.

" Knock it off you sick as bastard," Girmmjow hissed, shuddering under his touch.

"But your OH SO excited," he said brushing his manicured nails over Grimmjow's hardening member.

Unable to snap at him this time, instead he simply squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that SzaelAporro would make this quick. To his surprise, Grimmjow heard silence, "What the..MMPH..." He opened his eyes to find SzaeyelAporro forcing a ball gag into his mouth.

"We wouldn't want you to disturb the others now would we?" the pink haired man asked with a chuckle, "You'll make a perfect test subject for my new toys." He then took out a vibrator and covered it in lube, "I hhope you don't climax TOO soon."

Grimmjow glared down at SzayelAporro as he saw him reaching down.

SzaelAporro chuckled once more and started pushing it gently into the Sexta's anus.

Grimmjow arched his back a bit, moaning into the gag. Partly in frustration, and partly in ecstasy.

"You like that then?" the pink haired man asked pushing it in deeper until it was completely entered, "Wow, I haven't even turned it on yet." He then took out a small remote and pushed a button, turning the vibrator on light at first.

Grimmjow squirmed at the feel of the toy, trying to get away despite the fact that he knew it pointless.

"Wonderful! I wonder what'll happen if I turn it up?" he muttered turning a small dial up a few notches.

Moaning into the gag, Grimmjow arched his back even more, feeling his body tremble in ecstasy. After a minute, he felt it turn off.

"Good. Now then," SzaeyelAporro commented taking the vibrtor out of the man's ass, "Onto the next one."

Grimmjow wached him place the vibrator on a car and grabbed a couple of nipple clamps.

"Who says only girls can wear them?" SzaeyelAporro commented as he placed one of the small clamps on Grimmjow's already hardened nipple. He watched the blue haired boy squirming again, and laughed to himself, "Your making this too easy." He then attached the other and gently pulled on the string that connected them.

Grimmjow screamed into the gag, mostly in ecstasy again, but partially in pain. Despite his dislike for SzaeyelAporro, the man knew just how to turn him one.

After a minute, SzaeyelAporro stopped pulling and stepped back, "I guess I can give you release. You've been so good." He then climbed onto the table and straddle Grimmjow's hips.

Grimmjow shuddered a bit as SzaeyelAporro ran his hand over his dick, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of cumming for him.

"So stubborn," SzaeyelAporro muttered before squeezing his member a bit, "I kow you want to cum. Guess I just have to help you along." He then knelt down and started sucking on the member.

Grimmjow groaned and bit into the gag a bit,trying his hardest to fight the oncoming climax.

After a minute, SzaeyelAporro sat up and chuckled, "Still you refuse? Guess I'll have to pull out all the stops." He swiftly removed his white outfit and positioned himself above Grimmjow, "You made me do this. You could've cum and it'd be over with."

Grimmjow cast him a cold glare, but the threw his head back as he felt the seme pushing onto his cock, "Mmmmmm...."

SzaeyelAporro moaned a bit as he managed to get the tip into him, "I-I didn't realize...it'd be this hard...."

After a minute, Grimmjow managed to break the straps holding his arms down, grabbed SzaeyelAporro's hips and forced him all the way onto him.

SzaeyelAporro cried out in surpris and pain as he felt grimmjow fully insert himself, "H-How did you break out?"

Grimmjow smirked as he fanked the gag off, "Never underestimate a cat in heat." He then switched positions so the he was ontop of SzaeyelAporro and thrust as hard as he could, "Kitty's gonna fight back now!"

SzaeyelAporro gasped as he was thrown against the table. The thrusts from his once uke but now seme, made it hard for him to breath now.

"Not so fun now s it?" Grimmjow snapped slamming into him as he sot his seed deep inside of him.

SzaeyelAporro screamed as he climaxed with Grimmjow. His own seed splattered the two men's torso's and legs.

Grimmjow, seeing as how he was done, found his clothes and got dressed, "Next time, don't you DARE make me an uke."

* * *

I know it's wierd, but I think it's strangely canon.


	4. Chapter 4

YumichikaxIkkaku

* * *

"Yo! Yumichika!"

Ikkaku was in one of his drunken stupor again, calling out for his friend.

"Must you be so loud?" Yumichika asked, a large stack of papers in hand, "It's rather ugly."

"I need to talk to you. Did you tell Rangiku that i was a horrid kisser?" the bald shinigami snapped swaying with each step.

"Why would I tell her that? I've never kissed you. What a horrendous thought," Yumichika replied setting the papers on Kenpachi's desk.

"Bet you'd like to," Ikkaku muttered taking another drink of sake from the gourd in his hand.

"I would never!" Yumichika screeched blushing madly.

"Wanna bet? I bet you fantasize all the time," Ikkaku retorted smirking lecherously.

"Don't be absurd. Why would I do something as ugly s that?" the 5th seat replid trying to ignore Ikkaku.

"I hear ya every night. It's hard NOT to," the bald shinigami replied blocking Yumichika's way.

"Move," Yumichika snapped trying to dislodge Ikkaku, "NOW Madarame."

It was rare that Yumichika used Ikkaku's last name, but he just smirked and grabbed Yumichika by the hair, "Why should I?"

Before he could react, Yumichika found himself, being dragged by the hair to Ikkaku's room, "KNOCK IT OFF IKAKKU!! THIS HURTS DAMMIT!!"

Ikkaku flung the door open and tossed Yumichika onto the mattress, "No way. You've been asking for this for a MINE now, Ayasegawa."

Yumichika tried to get off the bed fast, but was stopped by Ikkaku laying on him and kissing his neck, "S-Stop it!!"

"Make me," Ikkaku taunted as he nipped his uke's ear. Keeping him face down, Ikkaku ran his hand around to the front of Yumichika's shuhaksho and began to untie the sash.

"Seriously Ikkaku! This isn't funny!" Yumichika cried out actually panicking.

"No?" Ikkaku asked grabbing Yumichika's hair and yanking his head back, "I'm GOING to take you. So just shut up and fuck me."

Hearing this, Yumichika began to tremble in fear as he felt Ikkaku's hands roaming his body.

Ikkaku smirked and began feeling the uke up and flipped him over, "That's better."

Yumichika looked up a Ikkaku, an apparent fear in his eyes, "Why are you doing this to me, Ikkaku?"

"Shut up," Ikkaku snapped grabbing Yumi's hair as he let his shuhaksho slip off, "You talk too damn much."

He then leaned over and planted a firm yet rough kiss on Yumichika's lips.

Yumichika squirmed under his grasp, trying to get away but found it pointless.

Ikkaku took advantage of this and began to gently stroke the uke's hardening member, "Like that?"

"Ikkaku...l-let go..." Yumichika moaned in between gasps.

"Like hell I am," Ikkaku muttered taking his own shuhaksho off, "Your mine now Yumi."

_Dammit...how does he know I like being called Yumi? _Yumichika thought as he cried out.

Ikkaku tightened his grip ever so slightly and smirked, "I know you like that....I can see it in your eyes."

Before Yumichika could respond, he felt Ikkaku thrust into him.

Ikkaku listened to Yumichika's scream before he began thrusting, harder and harder.

"Stop it Ikkaku!! That hurts!!!" the 5th seat cried out trying to push Ikkaku away.

Ikkaku simply grabbed Yumichika's wrists and pinned them over his head, "Make me."

Yumichika couldn't do anything to prevent the 3rd seats actions. He continued to lie there as he was violated.

Ikkaku smirked and pulled out of Yumichika, "that's good. Now we can have some real fun."

As Yumichika was about to ask what he meant, he felt himself being yanked up and Ikkaku's cock pressing against his lips.

"Open wide Yumi," Ikkaku snapped grabbing his jaw and thrusting into his uke's mouth.

Yumichika forced himself not to gag as he felt Ikkaku's throat hit the back of his throat.

It didn't take long for Ikkaku to cum, so he pulled out and came all over Yumichika's face.

Yumichika sat there on his knees, quietly crying, "There...happy?"

Ikkaku knelt down and gently kissed umichika's lips, "Sorry bout that...ou done with your fantasy now?"

Yumichika smiled and wiped his face clean with a klerchief, "Yes, but next time...could you be a bit more gentle?"

"Only if I choose the theme next time," Ikkaku replied laying down beside Yumichika on the matress.

Yumichika nodded and kissed Ikkaku's cheek, "Of course you can."

Soon the two shinigami went to sleep.

* * *

Let's hear it for sick twisted fantasies!!


	5. Chapter 5

5: ShinjixAizen

* * *

"Captain? What is that noise?"

A very young Aizen stood behind his captain, Hirako Shinji.

"Get with the times Sousuke. It's jazz," Shinji replied smirking as usual, "It's very in among the humans."

Aizen sighed and wlaked over to the record player and turned it off, "Sorry sir...It's giving me a headache..."

"Such a wuss. I wonder..." the blond man muttered walking over, "You physically fit?"

"C-Captain!" Aizen asked spinning around, "W-What do you mean!"

Before he could react, Shinji had kissed Aizen roughly on the mouth, his hand running through his LT's short brown hair.

Aizen tried to pull away, but stopped after a moment, realizing he was enjoying the blonds kiss.

Shinji then pulled back and smirked, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Aizen simply stood there, his cheeks bright red, "I...uh...b..."

"Shut up. Let your body do the talking," Shinji snpeed pushing Aizen against his desk, rubbing his erection against the LT's groin.

Aizen gasped and braced himself, "S-Sir...is this alright? I mean...between a captain and a Lt?"

"Who cares?"

Before Aizen could reply, he felt Shinji's hand in his pants, fingering his entrance, "C...captain..."

"I said shut it," Shinji whispered into Aizen's ear before grasping his subordinates member.

Aizen cried out and felt his knees go weak as a wave of ecstasy shot through him.

"That's better."

In a heartbeat, Aizen and Shinji's hakamas were on the ground, leaving them totally exposed.

Their kimonos soon joined the discarded clothing.

Aizen gasped as Shinji layed him on the desk and straddled his hips, "You'll enjoy it...trust me."

"But si-AAH!" Aizen cried out as he felt Shinji trying to force himself upon the LT's erection.

"Damn...you're a big boy..." Shinji gasped as he finally felt Aizen inside.

Aizen gasped and grabbed Shinji's hips, allowing him to move the blond man along his member.

Shinji was already gasping and moaning before Aizen helped, but recieved a surprise.

Aizen had pulled out of Shinji, layed him across the desk using a binding spell to hold him down, "What are you doing?"

'You think I'm really so timid and shy?" Aizen asked taking his glasses off, "I know you've wanted to do this to me for a long time...but I'm going to do it first..."

Before Shinji could answer, he found himself eye level with Aizen's erection, "You're no-"

Aizen sighed and thrust his cock into Shinji's mouth, "You talk too much, _sir._"

Shinji almost gagged on the errection as Aizen thrust himself in and out fast and hard.

Aizen smirked and pulled out just before coming, "I wanna make this moment last..."

He then then took a string and tied it at the base of his member, "There we go...Now, shall we finish this?"

Shinji was too busy trying not to gag to notice Aizen walking behind him nad getting ready to pound him.

Aizen stared at the captain's entrance, fingering it a bit, "So damn tight...it's a surprise really..."

There was a pause before Aizen began to insert a finger into Shinji's ass, then another, and another until his four fingers were in and causing the blond a mixture of pain and pleassure.

"I guess I can give you release," the brown haired man rpelied before thrusting his member hard into Shinji.

Shinji cried out in pain and tried to pull away, but to no avail.

Aizen chuckled and continued to thrust, hard and fast, his breath keeping up with Shinji's, "isn't that better?"

"You...bastard..." Shinji gasped as he felt his cock throbbing, "I-I'm...gah!"

Aizen smirked and manage to flip Shnji over just before he came, causing the seed to splatter his stomach and legs, "Not so fun being the uke is it?"

Shinji tought Aizen was done at that point...but he was so wrong.

Aizen forced Shinji up and bound him to a wall with the same spell as before, "Stay here..."

Before he could ask, Shinji saw Aizen grab a whip, a gag, a blindfold and a vibrator, "What the hell you si-mmgjg!"

Aizen smirked and gagged Shinji as well as blindfolding him, "Shut up..."

Shinji tried to pull away once more but the spell was too strong.

There was a dark silence before Shinji felt the whip whack against his cock.

The feeling almost brought on another hard on, but not quite.

Aizen whipped him a few more times and smirked, "Now it's time for some real fun."

Shinji looked somewhat confused, but began moaning as he felt the vibrator rubbing up and down his cock.

"Wanna have some more fun I see..." Aizen whispered before laying Shinji on the floor, "My turn to get fucked..."

Without removing the gag, Aizen ripped the blind fold off and forced himself down onto Shinji.

There was a muffled scream before Aizen began riding the cock up and down.

"You want this don't ou?" Aizen asked untying the string from his cock and stroking it.

After a minute, Aizen's seed was splattered all over Shinji while SHinji's seed poured into Aizen's cavity.

Shinji just lay thre, gasping and moaning while Aizen got up and got dressed, "You can't remember this unfortunately..."

With that, Aizen wiped his memory and left.

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
